Teatro de los males
by Lin L
Summary: "Las grandes catástrofes empiezan con pequeñas ideas, en especial con aquellas que tratan de evitar lo inevitable". Historia de principio a fin de como se crearon los siete pecados capitales, ¿te atreves a ver qué pasó con los siete desafortunados?
1. Regalo de Dios

**1**

**Regalo de Dios**

* * *

La luna era la única oyente del canto de la hermosa mujer, así como la única testigo de sus pasos y actos.

Eve Moonlit siempre había sido una excelente cantante, lastima que jamás había logrado sacar provecho de ese don. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, balanceando de atrás hacia adelante su canasta repleta de frutas, comenzó a dar vueltas al compás de su canto y, entonces, los encontró.

A comparación de la miseria que tenía en su cesto, eran dos frutos preciosos. Maduros, redondos, rojos, grandes y jugosos, o al menos eso aparentaban. Dejó de dar vueltas para quedarse mirándolos, admirando su belleza y la pureza que emanaba de ellos. Se agachó para verlos más de cerca y entonces fue como si cayera en una hipnosis.

-Mis pequeños regalos de Dios –dijo con los ojos brillosos–. Adam estará tan feliz de tenerlos en casa –dijo refiriéndose a su esposo.

Aventó la canasta a un lado, haciendo que todas las frutas se desparramaran por el suelo, aunque ella ni lo notó. Tomó a los dos frutos, uno en cada brazo, se levantó y, entonces, comenzó a correr.

No quería que ningún animal pudiera hacerle daño a ella o a sus nuevas posesiones, así que intentó correr lo más rápido que sus pies y el largo vestido que traía le permitían. Apretaba tan fuerte las manzanas para que no se le cayeran que tuvo miedo que pudiera aplastarlas o hacerles daño.

-¡Nadie tocará a mis frutos!¡Son míos! –gritó sin perder el paso.

Entonces, sus peores miedos de que alguien pudiera atacarlos, se realizaron. Comenzó a oír pasos. No. Más bien, como si alguien corriera tras de ella, persiguiéndola, y no eran pasos de humano, sino de algo más grande y pesado.

Eve comenzó a jadear no solo del cansancio que provocaba correr con dos pesadísimos frutos en los brazos sino también del miedo que le estaban produciendo las pisadas.

-¡Largo!¡Largo! Déjame en paz a mí y a mis regalos de Dios –dijo con la voz cortada, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

De pronto, un rugido. Las pisadas se intensificaron y entonces lo supo. Era un oso que quería comérsela a ella y también a sus frutos. Eve gritaba como una loca pero sabía que nadie la oiría porque en el bosque solo estaba una casa y esa era la suya. Por desgracia, aún quedaba muy lejos.

El oso rugía y rugía, como reclamándola a ella o a sus manzanas. Eve estaba sumergida en la completa desesperación y el llanto. ¿Qué pasaría si el oso lograba atraparla? ¿Se la comería viva? ¿La mataría? O peor aún, ¿se llevaría a sus regalos?

Se dio cuenta que el llanto no era solo suyo, sino que había alguien más llorando. Provenía de, de… ¿Los frutos? Decidió ignorarlos, no había tiempo, tenía que huir del oso.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando logro divisar a lo lejos su pequeña casa.

_Si, si, estoy tan cerca..., _pensó esperanzada. Solo eran unos poco metros y entonces estaría a salvo. Todo habría salido tan bien, se habría librado del oso y habría estado en casa con sus preciosos frutos y su bello esposo, de no ser porque el oso la alcanzó justo en la puerta de su casa.

La gigante criatura puso su garra en el hombre de Eve y entonces ella soltó un alarido. Dejó caer los frutos y durante unos segundos se les quedó mirando, mientras ellos soltaban raros sollozos. Sabía que el oso estaba detrás de ella, dispuesto a matarla, pero ni siquiera intentó moverse, solo tenía ojos en ese momento para sus dos regalos tirados en el suelo, que sin razón lógica lloraban.

Tampoco es que fuera necesario correr, el oso solo rugía, no la atacaba, no la mataba, no se la comía. El hecho de que el oso rugiera de una manera algo peculiar, como si fuera llanto y palabras, la saco de su trauma. Esa cosa había hecho que tirara a sus frutos, que los lastimara con la caída. ¿No había sido suficiente la desesperación que le había provocado? ¿Tenía que hacerles daño?

Eve sacó un cuchillo que siempre traía atado en la pierna derecha, dio media vuelta y de un tajo le cortó el cuello al oso. Para su sorpresa, la criatura cedió al primer intentó y se desplomó en el pasto, agonizó unos segundos y luego murió. Eve dejó caer el cuchillo, dio media vuelta de nuevo, se agachó para recoger a sus regalos y entró en la casa.

-¡Cielo!¡Cielo! Mira lo encontré en el bosque –gritó entusiasmada–. Son dos preciosas manzanas.

Un hombre alto y apuesto salió de la cocina, con un cucharón en una mano y en la otra una zanahoria a medio cortar.

-¿Qué suce… –no pudo acabar la frase, lo que estaba viendo lo dejó paralizado–. ¿Qué demonios es eso, Eve?

-¿Esto?¡Dos manzanas hermosas que encontré en el bosque! Son preciosas, ¿no crees? –respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡No! Cariño, esas cosas no son manzanas, son bebés, ¡tienes que devolvérselos a su madre! ¿De dónde los sacaste? –gritó aterrorizado Adam.

Entonces todos los recuerdos y todas las imágenes volvieron a ella.

Recordó el momento en el que daba vueltas cantando, y cuando encontró una cesta con dos bebés hermosos, gemelos.

Recordó cuando los tomó y salió disparada corriendo, y como su madre asustada le gritaba entre llanto que por favor se los devolviera.

Recordó cuando vio su casa y pensó que estaba salvada, y cuando oyó los llantos, que había pensado que eran parte de su mente, provenientes de los bebés.

Recordó como la madre la alcanzó y ella dejó caer a los bebés, y como se quedó inmóvil viéndolos, mientras éstos lloraban sin parar.

Recordó como sacó el cuchillo, se volteó y le cortó el cuello a la pobre mujer, y como ésta cayó al suelo tan rápido, sin luchar.

Ahora entendía todo, los llantos, la persecución y porque el "oso" había muerto tan fácilmente.

El hombre dejó el cucharón y la zanahoria en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

-Mi amor, dámelos, yo se los devuelvo –se ofreció Adam, temeroso de que su mujer pudiera cometer otra locura, pues estaba consiente de que sufría de serios trastornos mentales.

-No puedes, esta muerta la madre –respondió sin vacilar.

-¿Qué? Eve… ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Adam se moría del miedo.

La mujer dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que su esposo pudiera ver la horrible escena.

-Ahí esta.

El hombre no lo creía, quería, necesitaba gritar, pero no hizo. Afuera de su casa había una mujer tirada, con la garganta cortada y encima de un charco de su propia sangre. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, por lo que pudo ver que eran de un bonito color café claro, como el té, pero ahora estaban sin vida, como apagados. A lado de ella había una pequeña botella de cristal con leche.

-No… Eve… ¿Por qué? –se volvió para encaramar a su esposa y lo que vio le aterró aún más que la escena anterior. Eve estaba mirándolo muy fijamente, con la misma mirada que tenía el cadáver enfrente de su hogar. Muerta, apagada, sin luz. No había emoción alguna en sus ojos ni en su rostro.

-No lo sé, pero pasó, ahora nos tenemos que quedar con los bebés y deshacernos de esa cosa ahí afuera –la frialdad de sus palabras hicieron que a Adam se le erizaran los cabellos.

-Bien –dijo. Después de todo, vivían muy alejados del pueblo más cercano al bosque, jamás iban a encontrarlos y, si lo hacían, no sospecharían de una ama de casa joven y un leñador. Solo tenían que esconder el cadáver y criar a los bebés, y nadie lo sabría –. Iré a hacer una tumba.

Y así fue. Hizo una profunda tumba, dónde metió a la mujer y luego la tapó con tierra. Hizo todo eso mientras su esposa alimentaba a los gemelos con la leche en la botella de cristal que había traído consigo la morena mujer. La verdadera madre de los frutos.

* * *

_Es algo obvio, este fic estará basado en la saga de "Los siete pecados capitales" de Vocaloid. Voy a unir todas las historias (y a ver como me las arreglo con el pecado de la Ira porque parece que jamás sacaran el vídeo __:'C_) por lo tanto las historias las voy a cambiar, poco, pero lo haré. También me enteré que hay muchas más canciones pero no voy a incluir todas porque son muchas xD resumiré lo que deba, quitaré lo necesario y solo pondré algunas canciones completas. Espero les guste, les juro que estarán buenas xD. Y, no, les juro que con la descripción de los frutos al principio no traté de insinuar nada xD así salió.

_Los veo pronto (: bye, bye._


	2. La oráculo

**2**

**La oráculo**

* * *

-Madame Maria, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó el sirviente a su señora, la cual estaba con los dos brazos alzados hacia el cielo y una expresión en su rostro de completo terror.

-Trae a mi hijo…!YA! –y dada la orden, el sirviente salió corriendo en busca del muchacho.

Minutos más tarde, un alto y nada feo hombre atravesó el umbral. Se acercó con paso lento a su madre, la cual estaba atada con cadenas en el centro de su templo como si fuera una prisionera en vez de una reina, y se posó delante de ella.

-¿Qué sucede, mi señora? –preguntó el muchacho algo asustado.

Maria adoptó una expresión muy seria y tenebrosa.

-Adam, tenemos un grave problema y te necesito –explicó la oráculo.

-¿Qué es?

-El mundo, Adam, se destruirá por un pecado y no pienso permitir eso. Y tu, mi amor, me ayudarás –ordenó.

-¿Así que ahora necesitas mi ayuda?¿Después de que dejaste que me alejaran de ti?¿Ahora si soy tu hijo?¿Es que…

-¡CALLATE! –gritó la profeta–. Sabes que eso no fue mi decisión y sí, ahora te necesito, y harás lo que yo te diga, ¿muy bien? –el chico puso la cara más seria y la pose más recta que pudo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-El pecado, cielo, destruirá todo a su paso y solo dos seres podrán evitarlo: Levia y Behemo, los dragones –explicó entusiasmada la reina.

-Pero ellos llevan muertos mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, y por eso te necesito, Adam. Tendrás que meter las Semillas de Dios en una mujer, ella hará que florezcan dentro de si y luego los dragones reencarnarán como humanos. Cuando crezcan, salvarán el mundo y nos libraremos de la destrucción –explicó sonriendo, muy segura de su plan y visión.

-¿Yo qu…

-Habrá candidatas, buscaremos a todas las posibles –dijo interrumpiendo a su hijo–. Todo saldrá bien, nos salvaremos y todo gracias a ti, mi amor.

Adam optó por no decir nada, no tenía palabras que pudiera llevar más allá de su mente sin necesitar ayudar extra.

-Ahora, vete, necesito pensar.

* * *

El cartel pegado en la pared principal del mercado de Levianta decía lo siguiente:

Su profeta, señora y reina de Levianta, Madame María-Go-Round,

Exige que todas las mujeres entre 14 y 20 años solteras se presenten

En el palacio al caer la noche. La que no asista, sufrirá serias consecuencias.

El palacio Real.

No era un mensaje extenso ni intimidante, pero los habitantes de Levianta sabían que cuando su reina daba una orden, lo mejor era cumplirla, o lo de "sufrirá serias consecuencias" tomaría un nuevo significado.

* * *

El chico no lo podía creer. Su madre le estaba pidiendo que mantuviera cosas, las cuales solo se podían hacer después del matrimonio, con 189 mujeres. Sin embargo, si tenía suerte y encontraba a la indicada a tiempo, podía ser con menos.

Para muchos hombres eso podía significar ser el paraíso y, en su más recóndita mente, para él también lo era. Pero el hecho de profanar a tantas mujeres, puesto que su madre le había dicho que todas eran solteras y eso también significaba que todas eran vírgenes, para encontrar a una sola que pudiera incubar a Levia y Behemo le daba miedo.

-De seguro se preguntan que hacen aquí –le dijo la reina a las 189 mujeres que se encontraban reunidas delante de ella. Ninguna respondió–. La razón es que una de ustedes será la nueva reina de Levianta –Adam pudo ver la cara de asombro y emoción en las chicas. _Oh, pobres estúpidas_, pensó–. Pero para ello, tendrá que haber una prueba, quizá difícil pero necesaria.

¿Una prueba difícil? Era más que eso. Había mujeres ahí que prácticamente eran unas niñas.

-¿Qué prueba? –preguntó temerosa una muchacha, como de unos 16 o 17 años.

-¿De verdad desean saberlo ahora? Muy bien. Como ya dije, una de ustedes será la nueva reina de Levianta y también tendrá el nuevo nombre de "Mem Aleph", pero para poder obtener el trono y el título esa chica tendrá que lograr incubar a los legendarios dragones divinos, Levia y Behemo. A este proyecto le llamaremos "El Proyecto MA" –Adam vio ahora caras de horror en las pobres mujeres.

-¿Incubar? –dijo una niña, que parecía de 12 años aunque lo más probable es que tuviera 14.

-Si, todas serán sometidas al proceso hasta que encontremos a la que pueda dar a luz a los dragones reencarnados como humanos –dada la explicación, volvió la cabeza hacia su hijo, que se encontraba justo a lado de ella–. Mi hijo, Adam, será el que ponga las Semillas de Dios dentro de ustedes.

Todas retrocedieron lentamente, aterradas y también asqueadas. Unas comenzaban a derramar lágrimas y otras se hacían ovillos en el suelo. Sabían que si no eran "la elegida" jamás se casaría, ni tendrían hijos ni una vida digna. Ser vírgenes les daba ese privilegio y en el momento en que les quitarán eso también les quitarían todas las posibilidades de poder ser alguien en la vida, si es que una mujer podía lograr ser siquiera algo en ese mundo.

-Ahora que no hay más preguntas, mis sirvientes las llevarán a sus respectivas habitaciones. Empezaremos hoy mismo de acuerdo a su edad –dicho esto la reina cerró los ojos, como si fuera a dormir.

Adam se quedó ahí de pie, inmóvil, viendo como las chicas seguían a los guardias y sirvientes rumbo a sus cuartos nuevos. Algunas de ellas lo veían con una mirada tan penetradora y asesina que daba miedo, sabía que esas serían las difíciles. Otras lloraban muy aterradas, esas eran las fáciles.

-Adam –dijo la reina una vez que su recinto quedó sin persona alguna, aparte de ella y su hijo.

-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó él, sin mirarla.

-En este momento, en el cuarto dorado, será tu primer encuentro.

-¿Ahorita?

-Si. Con la mujer más grande que hay entre las candidatas y la única que esta casada.

-Pensé que solo había mujeres solteras aquí –dijo Adam algo desconcertado.

-Y así es. La encontré entre mis visiones. Y me alegro porque ella tiene ese algo que las demás no, creo que podría ser la indicada –explicó la oráculo–. Su nombre es Elluka Clockworker.

* * *

Alta, hermosa, de buen cuerpo, hermoso cabello y bellos ojos. Así era Elluka Clockworker. Sin embargo, por más atractiva que fuera, a Adam solo le provocaba miedo tocarla, se suponía que ella ya era de alguien.

La mujer estaba parada alado de la enorme cama, muy tiesa y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Llevaba un vestido blanco muy ajustado que hacia que sus voluminosos pechos resaltaran demasiado y eran tan corto que sus largas y perfectas piernas quedaban a la vista de todos.

Adam dio media vuelta, para así no tener que mirarla.

-Quítate la ropa –ordenó. De haber podido, habría hecho el "encargo" de su madre con la mujer vestida, pero el atuendo era tan ajustado que ni siquiera hubiera podido abrirle las piernas–. Acuéstate en la cama, con las piernas separadas –volvió a ordenar cuando pensó la chica ya había acabado con el veredicto anterior. Adam prefería que la mujer hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo, no quería ni siquiera rozarla.

Bajó un poco su pantalón y sacó su miembro. No quería quedar completamente desnudo, como ella, para que su piel no tuviera que tocar la de la muchacha, al menos la parte que no fuera necesaria que ella tocara.

Se volvió temblando y con lo que se encontró lo dejó sin saliva. La mujer tenía un cuerpo esbelto y muy marcado, en especial los pechos y el abdomen, era exquisita.

Adam se acercó con paso lento a ella, se subió en la cama, justo encima de la muchacha, acomodó su longitud, y la penetró, sin que la marca de la virginidad saliera de ella porque lo más probable es que no fuera pura, ella ya era una mujer casada. Poco tiempo después, las Semillas de Dios entraron en ella.

* * *

-Estoy exhausto.

-Lo sé, Adam, pero no hemos logrado los resultados deseados –dijo la reina.

La triste verdad. Adam había pasado 532 noches manteniendo relaciones sexuales con mujeres y ninguna había logrado permanecer embarazada. Algunas lo habían conseguido pero al poco tiempo sufrían abortos involuntarios. Durante los abortos, ciertas chicas morían y eran enterradas en una fosa común, normalmente esas eran las niñas de entre 14 y 16 años, luego sus familias eran notificadas. Otras sobrevivían pero quedaban tan lastimadas que no podían volver a ser preñadas, así que eran regresadas a sus hogares. Había otras cuantas que, aunque habían abortado más de cuatro veces, seguían quedando en cinta, así que esas eran las más prometedoras. Sin embargo, existía un pequeño grupo de mujeres que ni una sola vez habían podido embarazarse, por lo tanto Maria había hecho que Adam estuviera con ellas intentándolo durante un día entero, incluso hubo tres mujeres que tuvieron que estar con él durante una semana completa, como no lo habían logrado, las habían devuelto a casa.

-Ninguna de las 189 mujeres pudo incubar a tus Semillas de Dios, por un dem…

-¡Adam! Silencio. Y te recuerdo que esas Semillas son tuyas, mi cielo –dijo la profeta mirando fijamente a su hijo–. Y se que estas irritado y cansado, así que creo que es hora de que elijamos a las candidatas semifinales.

-¿Candidatas semifinales?

-Si. Lo que quiero decir es que nos quedaremos con cuatro mujeres, las más prometedoras, las que más han soportado, las que más han podido tener a las Semillas de Dios dentro de sí, y nos desharemos de las otras –Maria sonrió, cosa que pocas veces hacía.

-¿Qué harás con ellas? –preguntó el joven, temeroso de que su madre cometiera una locura.

-Las devolveremos, Adam, nada malo –el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y qué pasará con las otras cuatro chicas?

-Seguiremos intentando que las Semillas de Dios que pongas dentro de ellas florezcan –la oráculo ya no parecía entusiasmada, como al principio, sino como resignada a perder.

-¿Y quienes son estas mujeres? –preguntó Adam curioso.

-Elluka Clockworker, su cuñada Irina Clockworker, Milki Eights y Li Lee.

* * *

_Bueno, como verán no me tardé casi nada en subir este cap, aunque quizá en los siguientes si me tardaré un poco más. Espero le haya gustado, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea, déjenme un review(: Aquí algunas aclaraciones:_

_-Aunque no lo recalco mucho en el fic, Maria Moonlit (la reina, la profeta, la oráculo, Madame Maria-Go-Round o como gusten llamarla) siempre esta encadenada._

_-Si, cambié varias cosas xd, en la canción no hay 189 candidatas, solo las cuatro del final, pero decidí ponerle más drama._

_Por ahora es todoC: esperen el otro capítulo._

_¡Au revoir!_


	3. Vencedora y perdedora divina

**3**

**Vencedora y perdedora divina**

* * *

Las tres mujeres se miraban con odio. Eran miradas tan penetradoras e intimidatorias que daban ganas de morir con tal de no seguir soportándolas.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste, zorra? –preguntó Li Lee, la aristócrata orgullosa que había tenido la suerte de ser una de las cuatro candidatas para el Proyecto MA.

-¿Qué necesitas de nosotras? –le siguió Milki Eights, una prostituta lujuriosa que por ironías de la vida había quedado entre las semifinalista del proyecto.

-Oh, queridas, ¿no tienen ni idea? –respondió Irina Clockworker.

-Si te estamos preguntando, es por algo, imbécil –dijo Li.

Irina dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia a una lapida del cementerio de donde se encontraban. De detrás de ella sacó dos piedras, gigantes y muy pesadas. Dio rápidamente media vuelta y lanzó una.

-¿Pero qué…-gritó Li, pero ni siquiera logró terminar la oración pues la roca la golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que logró tirarla y dejarla inconsciente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Irina? –preguntó aterrorizada Milki, mientras retrocedía al tiempo que Irina se acercaba a ella.

-Te juro que no es nada personal, instinto de supervivencia, es todo –la sonrisa en su rostro era tan perversa que Milki tenía miedo de seguir hablando, pero eso no fue necesario. Irina lanzó la otra roca, dejándola también tirada a ella pero aún consciente, sin embargo, al caer había golpeado otra roca más grande, fracturándose la pierna.

La pobre chica comenzó a arrastrarse, con esperanzas de salir viva de ahí. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Milki, Irina logró tomarla de los brazos y comenzar a jalarla hacia al acantilado del cementerio.

-¡No! ¡Irina! ¡No! Por favor, te juro que no volveré a ser mala pero no hagas esto, no tienes por qué, Irina suéltame –a la chica apenas y se le entendían las palabras, pues eran opacadas por su llanto.

-Ya te dije que no es nada personal, pero no dejaré que otra se quede con mi trono. Logré que las otras 185 putas se fueran sin que yo hiciera nada, ahora solo me tengo que deshacer de ustedes –dicho esto, Irina tomó a Milki con todas sus fuerzas y la arrojó al acantilado. Los gritos de la chica se oyeron solo unos minutos más. Luego se apagaron, cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el piso.

Irina regresó hacia donde estaba tirada Li. Enrolló alrededor de su cuello una soga que había traído y luego pasó un extremo de ésta por la rama de un árbol. Comenzó a tirar y, cuando Li estuvo colgada sin que sus pies tocaran el cuelo, ató la soga en una enorme y pesada piedra, dejando así que la mujer muriera ahorcada.

Luego regresó al palacio lo más lento que pudo. Durante el camino se embarró de tierra y se sacó sangre con las uñas, se despeino y rompió el vestido que traía. Cuando llegó a su habitación, la cual compartía con su cuñada, llegó llorando y haciendo su mejor actuación.

-Oh, Dios mío, Elluka, fue horrible –dijo en cuanto entró a la habitación.

Elluka Clockworker se levantó de un salto de la cama y la ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó exaltada.

-Li y Milki, estaban peleando como locas entre ellas y yo intente detenerlas pero no pude, me golpearon y luego, y luego…se mataron entre ellas –explicó entre un llanto fingido.

-¿Qué?¿Estas segura? –Elluka estaba perpleja.

-¡Si! Las vi. Li aventó a Milki desde el acantilado, pero estaba tan arrepentida y lastimada que se suicidó, Dios del cielo, tuve suerte de salir de ahí, Elluka.

Elluka la abrazó, esperando a que ésta se calmara.

-Dime que jamás pelearemos así, ni nos mataremos, nunca, Elluka, somos un equipo –dijo entre una sonrisa malévola, la cuál su cuñada no podía ver por su posición.

-Pero claro, Irina, yo te protegeré para siempre –respondió, cerrando los ojos y besándola en la frente.

Entonces lo sintió. Era como si su piel se hubiera abierto desde adentro. Era frío y doloroso. Muy doloroso. Sintió como su estomago y boca se empapaban de algo líquido y pegajoso. Elluka abrió los ojos y lo vio. Irina la había apuñalado en el estomago, y el líquido era sangre, una roja sangre. De pronto se desplomó en el piso, aún con el puñal enterrado.

-¿Por…qué? –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir mirando entristecida a Irina.

-No es nada personal, instinto de supervivencia, cuñada –y entonces Elluka murió.

* * *

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –gritó la reina, enfurecida.

-Como lo ha oído, mi señora, las tres están muertas –respondió Irina.

-¿Pero como pasó? –a Maria estaba que ni el sol la calentaba.

-Li Lee y Elluka Clockworker aventaron a Milki Eights desde el acantilado, como no pudieron con la culpa se suicidaron.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo? –no hacía falta preguntar, la reina ya lo sabía.

-Después de que me atacaron y de que logré escapar, me oculté y pude observar toda la escena que ocurrió en el cementerio del palacio, mi reina –Irina estaba muy segura de su plan.

-Pues si solo te tenemos a ti, no ha tiempo que perder –aunque la oráculo sabía que la chica mentía no tenía opción, ahora ella era la única candidata y solo se podía confiar en que ella sería "la elegida"–. ¡Adam! –enseguida el hijo de la reina entró corriendo al templo.

-¿Qué sucede, madre? –preguntó, ignorando a Irina.

-Mi cielo, quiero presentarte a nuestra última candidata, Irina Clockworker.

-¿Última? ¿Qué hay de las otras tres?

Claro que para él era de extrañar que una semana después de que las cuatro candidatas semifinales hubieran sido elegidas quedará tan pronto una sola.

-Muertas. Pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que quiero que mis Semillas de Dios florezcan lo más pronto posible. Ya no hay que intentar con tantas mujeres, ahora solo es necesario con una y quiero que inicies hoy, ahorita.

* * *

Siete meses habían pasado, ni un día más ni un día menos. Siete meses habían pasado desde que la reina había visto en sus visiones el prometedor embarazo de Irina. Había sido un día tan feliz para ella, al fin tendría a sus dragones.

Ese día la reina se había dado cuenta que algo era diferente en su predicciones. Había algo más fresco y vivo, puro y celestial, lo que significaba que entonces Irina si era la elegida y, por suerte, Maria no se había equivocado, pues la chica había logrado ser la mujer con el embarazo más largo entre las 189 muchachas. Por lógica, Irina había por fin logrado su cometido: tener la posibilidad más fresca de ser la reina de Levianta y su emoción y felicidad era tan grande que cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasar a su alrededor era completamente bloqueada. Todo el pueblo había celebrado y ella había sido honrada, llevaba dentro de sí a la salvación del mundo. Por eso durante siete meses había sido cuidada de la mejor manera posible, vigilando lo que hacía, comía, vestía, miraba y pensaba. Todo tenía que salir a la perfección.

Sin embargo, ese no era momento de felicidad. Estaba en pleno parto y el dolor era insoportable. Irina estaba tendida en la cama de la alcoba principal del palacio retorciéndose como lombriz con las piernas separadas y pujando con todas sus fuerzas, gritando y maldiciendo a los cinco médicos que la atendían. La pobre mujer sudaba a chorros y también temblaba mucho, lo que no era nada normal. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y hombros por el sudor, así como también el vestido al cuerpo.

-¡Dios mío, me duele! –gritó apretando la mano de una mujer que intentaba calmarla.

-No falta mucho, puje un poco más –le gritó el hombre que estaba a cargo de sacar a los bebés. Llevaba 20 minutos intentándolo pero ni un solo bebé había logrado salir.

Irina lo hizo. Tomó aire, se armó de valor y pujó. Pudo sentir como si sus huesos se rompieran y la destrozaran por dentro, el primer bebé había salido. Luego pujó y maldijo de nuevo con todas sus fueras y la misma sensación la invadió, el segundo había nacido. Lo raro fue que no oyó ningún llanto, nada, ni si quiera las muy esperadas felicitaciones y gritos de euforia de los doctores. De hecho, si miraban entre sí horrorizados.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? –exigió saber Irina alterada.

-Los bebés, Irina, están muertos –le dijo la mujer que la había intentado tranquilizar minutos antes y que ahora la miraba asqueada.

-¿Qué? –gritó. Aunque tampoco fue que no se lo esperara. Para empezar, se suponía que faltaban dos meses para el nacimiento de los gemelos y tampoco es que su embarazo fuera normal. No había tenido los típico síntomas del embarazo, solo se había enterado de su condición por medio de la reina. Tampoco le había crecido bien el vientre, parecía tener cuatro o cinco meses a lo mucho y jamás había sentido patadas o movimientos dentro de ella. Lo peor de todo fue cuando empezó a bajar gradualmente de peso, los huesos se le veían por todas partes. Y ahora, esto, los bebés habían nacido muertos.

-Están muertos, eso dije –le gritó la mujer.

El hombre que había sacado a los bebés de Irina envolvió a los gemelos en una manta y salió de la recamara a toda prisa.

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó.

-Con la reina, Irina, con la reina. Le comunicará lo sucedió.

* * *

_Muy bien, nuevo cap xd Gracias por leer y todo eso :33 Pronto iniciaré ya bien con la saga de los pecados capitales. También les quiero decir que me dejen reviews pues quiero saber si no les gusta o si si, quiero saber con que debo continuar y con que no, por favor. Por ahora es todo y pronto subiré el nuevo cap(:_

_Hasta pronto._


	4. La bruja de Nemu

**4**

**La bruja de Nemu**

* * *

-Estas loca, María –murmuro Adam, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que la reina lo oyera.

-No es nada que no te haya pedido antes, Adam –la reina apretaba tan fuerte las cadenas por la irritación que parecía que estaba a nada de romperlas.

-No, me lo has pedido muchas veces y lo sé pero lo que no puedo creer es que me pidas lo mismo a estas alturas, por un demonio. Muchas mujeres están muertas y muchas otras deshonradas y tú fuiste la responsable de todo eso –el chico estaba que nada lo contenía.

-No todo fue mi culpa, las muertes fueron por desangramiento y las de las semifinalistas, bueno, ellas se mataron entre ellas –dijo la reina y aunque había hablado con tanta tranquilidad por dentro estaba peor que furiosa.

-No, todo si fue tu culpa. Si no las hubieras traído aquí no hubieran quedado embarazadas ni muerto en el aborto ni se hubieran asesinado entre ellas. Y… ¿Qué hay de Irina? A ella si la mataste tú –Adam sabía que todo estaba a su favor, que todo demostraba que la reina era la culpable de lo que había pasado pero también sabía que ella no iba a aceptarlo.

-Se lo merecía, cielo. ¡Ella mató a mis semifinalistas y al final no dio a luz a los dragones! Arruinó todo –dijo abogando por si misma.

-Como sea, no voy a ayudarte de nuevo, consíguete otro banco humano de putas Semillas de Dios –dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Alto, Adam –él quedo de pie, sin moverse, esperando a oír lo que la oráculo tuviera que decir –. Por favor, ella es la última, te juro que si no lo logramos jamás te lo volveré a pedir, es más, no te volveré a pedir nada.

Adam volvió a dar media vuelta.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

* * *

Eve Zvezda, la bruja de Nemu, era hermosa. Era alta y delgada, con una cara angelical y un corazón tan puro que podía acabar con la maldad en el mundo. Pero eso no era lo que a la reina le cautivaba de ella, de hecho, ella podría haber sido horrible, vieja, gorda, mala y enana, porque su apariencia no importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Lo que importaba era que ella tenía ese poder, el poder de dar a luz a Dios.

Adam tenía ahora la tarea de seducirla, de enamorarla, atraparla para que al final pudiera quedar en cinta y concebir a Levia y Behemo. No es que la reina no pudiera simplemente atraparla y traerla al palacio pero ella era una bruja y por lo tanto, era intocable.

Adam había pasado siete días y siete noches intentando cautivarla, llevándole rosas y dulces, hablándole bien y acortejándola. Al principio había sido una tortura, la odiaba. Ella era tan antipática. Entonces la conoció. Había queda huérfana a temprana edad y estaba muy sola en el mundo y entonces él había decidido ayudarla en eso y solo en eso. Luego supo que amaba las pinturas pero no sabía dibujar bien, entonces había decidido ayudarla también en eso. Poco después se enteró de que cantaba hermoso, como un ángel, pero jamás había podido dedicarse a ello, así que tomó la decisión de ayudarla también en eso. Después descubrió su amor por los libros y lo mucho que deseaba leerlos por si misma y no con ayuda de su magia pues ella no sabía leer, entonces se prometió así mismo que la ayudaría también en eso. La última cosa que lo cautivo era lo muy poderosa que era, en todo. Si ella quería podía hacer explotar el mundo y aprender a leer por si misma o dibujar o hacerse famosa por el canto o revivir a sus padres, pero jamás lo había hecho porque quería aprender todo por su cuenta y sabía que regresar a alguien de la muerte era la cosa más egoísta del mundo. También se había enamorado de su sacrificio. Jamás había aprendido hechizos nuevos, no porque no quisiera o porque no pudiera, porque ella quería y podía, sin embargo no tenía autocontrol y ella estaba consiente de ello, así que si aprendía algo diferente y lograba dominarlo y ese algo era muy poderoso podía llevar a la humanidad a la destrucción.

Se había dado cuenta que ella era fabulosa. Se había deslumbrado con su inteligencia y audacia y con su dulzura y bondad. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Entonces se sintió tan pero tan culpable por lo que le tenía que hacer ahora que ella también parecía estar enamorada de él. ¿Cómo diablos se lo iba a decir? No. Lo mejorera no decír nada, ella podría creer que los bebés con tendría serían un regalo de Dios, no parte de un experimento.

Solo le había tomado siete días y siete noches darse cuenta que esa mujer no solo era la elegida para ser la madre de Levia y Behemo, si no para el amor de su vida.

* * *

-Viviremos en el reino, Eve, seremos los reyes, seremos felices, para siempre, te lo juro, mi amor –le prometió Adam tomándola de las manos y dándole un beso–. Los bebés nacerán ahí y serán felices, nada les faltara, te lo juro –Eve le había contado esa mañana sobre su embarazo y sobre que serían gemelos, un niño y una niña.

Adam había quedado impactado ante la noticia, después de un mes su horrible acto original había dado frutos. Sin embargo, esta vez él se sentía diferente acerca de los bebés, los amaba tanto como a Eve, no como a los otros embarazos de las otras mujeres pues ahí los fetos para él eran solo un objeto, ahora si eran sus hijos, sus bebés, su vida.

Metió todo lo de ella en una amplia maleta y entonces se dirigió al palacio, a su destino.

* * *

Gritos desesperados y muchas maldiciones. Eso era lo que había en el cuarto principal del palacio y todo proveniente de Eve, la cual estaba casi muriendo intentando dar a luz.

Adam estaba a lado de ella, tomándola de la mano y tratando de calmarla y, sobre todo, muriéndose de miedo. No, no por los bebés sino por Eve. Si los dragones nacían muertos era probable que la mataran pero él también tenía miedo que ella pudiera morir en el parto pues estaba muy mal, roja por el esfuerzo y empapada de sudor por lo mismo, estaba temblando, de la misma manera que los médicos le habían contado que había hecho Irina, y gritando por el dolor. Llevaban así media hora y ningún bebé había salido.

-Adam, ya no puedo, ya no –dijo Eve, a punto de desmayarse.

-Por favor, mi cielo, solo un poco más –le rogó, aunque sabía que "un poco más" no iba a ser ni de lejos suficiente.

Un doctor presionó en el vientre mientras ella pujaba con todo su ser y alma y, entonces, ella sintió un dolor insoportable, como cuando te comen viva por dentro, y escuchó un llanto, el primer bebé. Luego sintió el mismo dolor, aunque no tan fuerte pues estaba amortiguado por el anterior, y oyó un llanto más agudo, el segundo bebé había nacido.

Eve comenzó a jadear desesperadamente, aliviada porque todo había terminado. Un doctor se acercó a ella con un bebé en brazos y se lo puso a ella en el regazo.

-La niña, señora –Eve la tomó y la observó con detenimiento. Era hermosa aunque con placenta y sangre encima.

-Abel –dijo–. Ese es su nombre.

Luego otro doctor le acercó otro bebé y se lo puso en el brazo que tenía libre.

-Es el niño –le dijo él.

-Caín –dijo dándoles un beso a ambos niños.

Adam se recostó a su lado y la besó en los labios, luego miró a los bebés, tomó a la niña y pensó en que tendría que decirle la verdad, ella lo iba a descubrir de una forma u otra, después de todo era muy poderosa.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar, Eve –le dijo Adam, sentándose a lado de ella.

-¿De qué, cielo? –ella realmente no le prestaba atención, estaba muy concentrada en alimentar a los bebés.

-De porque estas aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –al instante dejó de hacer lo que hacia y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te mentí –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos antes de que él hubiera confesado–. Eve, te mentí, pero solo al principio, lo juro.

-¿Estas bien, Adam? ¿Estas ebrio o…

-No, estoy sobrio. Lo que quiero decir es que porque te traje aquí. Al principio no quería acortejarte ni enamorarte ni nada de nada, mi madre me lo había pedido. Pero entonces te conocí y yo…

-¿Por qué? –dijo en voz baja interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Para qué tu madre te lo pidió? –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Por los bebés, Eve. Por ellos –Adam agachó la cabeza, no podía mirarla más.

-¿Por qué? –gritó.

-Porque el mundo se vería destruido por un pecado y mi madre quería evitarlo pero para ello tenía que traer al mundo en forma humana a los dragones, Levia y Behemo. Hicimos pruebas, hubo 189 candidatas y ninguna lo logró, pero tú tenias ese poder pero no te podíamos traer de esa forma, cielo…

-Me mentiste, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Tú me dijiste que me amabas! ¡Que querías una vida conmigo! ¡Que amabas a nuestros bebés! ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo te creí –gritó a todo lo que daba, apretando a Abel contra su pecho casi asfixiándola.

-Eva, la niña, suéltala. La matas –logró tomarla y salvarla de los brazos de ella–. Mi amor, cálmate.

-¡No me llames así! ¿Y a ti que te importa la bebé? Al fin y al cabo la van a usar como una salvadora, ¿no? Un objeto, como yo –se paró de un salto de la silla, casi tirando a Caín.

Adam puso a Abel en su cuna y rápidamente tomó al niño de los brazos de la enfadada mujer.

-Escucha, Eve, yo no te mentí en eso. Si, te use, si, te mentí al principio pero me enamoré de ti, de cómo eras y pensabas, de todo lo que eres tú. Tampoco te mentí sobre querer tener una vida contigo, porque si quiero y tampoco mentí sobre amar a nuestros hijos, porque si los amo –puso a Caín a lado de su hermana y tomó a Eve de los brazos–. Se que no me crearás pero quiero que sepas que si te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, eres mi vida, tú y mis hijos son mi vida, y si tú no quieres que alguien les haga daño entonces no van a ser guerreros. Mi amor, por favor, perdóname.

-¿Y si es mentira, de nuevo? –le dijo entre llanto.

-No lo es, créeme, no lo es. Yo te amo como a nada, mi amor, como a nada –le juró.

-Te creeré, pero jamás vuelvas a engañarme, nunca, Adam Moonlit, porque entonces te arrepentirás –ahora no se veía como la chica dulce y amorosa o la odiosa o la triste o la enfadada o la que había estado a punto de morir, se veía como una loca a punto de explotar.

* * *

-Adiós, Maria –dijo Adam.

-No me puedes dejar, no ahora, Adam, casi lo logramos, yo…

-Dijiste que no tendría que hacer nada de nuevo, así lo consiguiéramos o no.

-¡Pero lo conseguimos! ¡Ella los mató! –gritó la reina.

-Sea como sea, nos vamos a Elphegort, no le voy a pedir nunca que vuelva a hacer esto. Si los mato, fue porque no soportó lo que le hice –explicó.

-¿Y que harán allá? Aquí lo tendrán todo, cielo.

-Nos casaremos, como ella desea, viviremos en el bosque de Eldoh, seremos felices, quizá tendremos hijos, allí si tendremos todo –dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue, recordando lo que madre había visto en sus visiones, recordando lo que Eve había hecho.

* * *

Se veían hermosos juntos, dormidos, agarrados de sus pequeñas manos, respirando tan sigilosamente, tendidos en el pasto del cementerio. Eve alzó al cuchillo y lo bajó con todas sus fuerzas. Los pequeños niños dejaron de respirar, ya no hacia falta nada más pero la ya desquiciada mujer comenzó a acuchillarlos por todas partes, empapándose de su sangre.

-Prefiero verlos muertos antes de que me los quiten o antes de que Adam se quede conmigo solo por ustedes –tenia el pelo, las manos, el cuello, la ropa y las piernas rojas y pegajosas.

Sin darse cuenta salió de su transe, vio a sus dos niños muertos, mutilados, deshechos y comenzó a gritar como una loca.

-¡MIS HIJOS!¿Quién les ha hecho esto? –aventó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a arañarse la piel por la desesperación.

Una mujer comenzó a acercarse a ella sigilosamente, atraída por los gritos.

-Señora, ¿esta bien? –cuando estuvo justo detrás de Eve vio la escena y entonces cayó de rodillas, tomó el cuchillo y lo miró fijamente y luego a los bebés–. Señora, ¿qué hizo? –Eve no le respondió, seguía gritando.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué pasa ahí? –gritó un oficial que pasaba por el cementerio. Se acercó a las dos muchachas y cuando vio el suelo se puso blanco como el papel–. Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho? –tomo a la mujer con el cuchillo en la mano y la levantó de un golpe. Ella había estado tan pasmada que no se había dado cuenta que no había soltado el arma homicida–. Vas a venir conmigo y pasarás muchos años en prisión.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no hice nada –dijo en un susurro, aún estaba en shock.

-Eso dicen todos, has matado a dos bebés, mira a esa mujer, esta enloqueciendo –la verdad es que Eve ya llevaba mucho tiempo loca, desde la confesión de Adam–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, desgraciada?

-Salmhofer, Meta Salmhofer.

* * *

_Bueno, gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia(': espero les guste. Rilliane: xD si, ya sé que las semillas eran implementaban por inseminación artificial porque Adam era un científico pero le quise poner un poco de drama y sexo .-. ok, eso último no XDD gracias por decirme que te gustó y gracias a todos los que le han gustado y me han dejado reviews. Pronto subiré el otro capítulo y déjenme comentarios solo para saber si les gusta o no, gracias a todos._

_Good bye._


	5. Caín y Abel

**5**

**Caín y Abel**

* * *

Para mis hermosos hijos, Caín y Abel:

Cuando miro las rosas del bosque, las que aún no han florecido, es cuando mi cordura se va de paseo a un lugar donde aun están aquí, donde aún los alimento y donde aún lloran. Se me hace un nudo en el estomago cuando pienso que esas insignificantes flores pronto nacerán y tendrán un vida "digna", al menos para ellas, y ustedes, mis dos hermosos hijos, no. No crecerán, no volverán a despertar, no los alimentaré más, no llorarán hasta que yo me harté y quiera llorar también, no voy a saber de que color es su cabello o sus ojos, no voy a tenerlos en mis brazos nunca más, no voy a besar jamás sus delicadas frentes de nuevo.

Quiero que sepan que yo no decidí lo que pasó. Si, lo hice yo, mis asquerosas manos lo llevaron a cabo pero no fue mi mente, al menos no la parte que esta cuerda, porque si hubiera sido esa parte, la que sabe lo que son, la que distingue de lo bueno y malo, la que los ama, no lo hubiera hecho. Estoy consiente de mi falta de cordura y razonamiento pero también sé que no siempre me vuelvo loca, que hay momentos que sé lo que hago, como ahora. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estaré con la cabeza en la Tierra así intento apresurarme con esta carta.

¿Qué más? Los amo. Los amo, los amo, los amo. Son mi vida, no importa que ya no estén aquí, los amo. Los amo tanto como amo a su padre, Adam. Él es increíble, ¿saben lo que hizo? No, claro que no, pero se los contaré. Se ha casado conmigo, vivimos alejados de todo, tal y como yo siempre quise. No hay nada que pueda afectar nuestra vida o nuestro amor. Si pudieran crecer aquí amarían el lugar, es tan verde y hay tanto espacio para jugar. Hay mucha fruta y muchos árboles enormes, también hay muchos animales con los que podrían divertirse.

Perdón. Perdón por no poder escribir esta carta sin que la tinta se corra por mis lágrimas derramadas sobre ella. Perdón por lo que les hice, yo no debí haber decidido sobre su vida. Perdón por no haberlos dejado crecer y salvar el mundo, porque estoy segura que hubieran salvado a la Tierra de esa cosa, ¿el pecado? Si, eso. Perdón por no haberlos dejado jugar con la tierra hasta quedar tan sucios como el mismo lodo. Perdón por no haberlos dejado enamorarse y casarse, e incluso tener hijos. Perdón por no haberlos dejado ser grande. ¿Saben algo? Sí ustedes no hubieran querido ser guerreros, jamás hubiera permitido que alguien les pusiera una mano encima, a ninguno de los dos.

Abel, mi niña, lamento tanto no verte ser la mujer hermosa que te juro que habrías sido. Habrías sido tan pero tan hermosa y fuerte, yo sé que así sería.

Caín, mi niño, lamento tanto no verte ser el grandísimo guerrero que estoy segura que habrías sido. Habrías sido tan valeroso y valiente, puedo jurar la Luna a que si.

Ahora los veo en la cuna, durmiendo, soñando, esperando un simple y sutil movimiento para llorar y atraer a su madre hacía ustedes. Sé que no son realmente mis bebés, ellos están muertos, yo los he matado.

* * *

La mujer tomó el papel que estaba justo enfrente de ella, sobre la mesa, y lo rompió en dos, luego en cuatro, luego en seis, después en ocho, al final en diez y los ingirió, la mujer "mala" había regresado.

* * *

_Pues, ¿qué les digo? He vuelto, beibis. Sé que "Abel" en la biblia es hombre, pero la dragona Levia en la historia es mujer y pues alguien tenía que ser la mujer y ese no sería Caín xD. Ahora, a responder algunas cosas. C. L. AyA: Bueno, hay muchas versiones. Algunas dicen que los bebés de Eve nacen muerto y luego huye con Adam (aquí yo decidí que los bebés que murieran fueran los de Irina) otras dicen que, después de que nacen muertos, ella sale corriendo, ensangrentada. Una versión explica que no nacen muertos, Eve los mata (no se dice por qué bien) y esa fue la que yo incluí. La verdad la del envenenamiento no me la sabía D: pero ahora la sé xD. Me alegró mucho que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar(:_

_Ahora, quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a nayellyfananime y a su gran historia: A little ray of light._

_Es todo, por hoy, Auf Wiedersehen!_


	6. La bruja de Marigold

**6**

**La bruja de Marigold**

* * *

Aterrada no era la palabra. Apanicada tampoco. Muerta de miedo ni se le acercaba. No había forma de describir que tan asustaba estaba en ese momento.

Una mujer corría como loca delante de ella, llevándose a sus bebés. Gritaba cosas como "son míos", "mis regalos de Dios" y "nadie me los quitará". La verdad es que ella ni atención prestaba a sus palabras, estaba con la cabeza puesta en recuperar a sus hijos.

Después de un largo rato de gritos sin sentido por parte de la desquiciada mujer y de suplica por parte suya, logró alcanzarla en la puerta de una pequeña y modesta casa. Le puso la mano encima del hombro, dispuesta a pedirle de una buena manera a los niños o arrebatárselos con furia, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo. La nada cuerda mujer dejó caer a los niños por el miedo, cosa que la inundó a ella de temor porque se hubieran lastimado, luego dio media vuelta, justo cuando la verdadera madre estaba a punto de tirarla al pasto y tomar a sus hijos, y le cortó el cuello. La chica no sintió el tajo, el cual había sido demasiado profundo, sino que sintió la magia. Esa desquiciada mujer era una bruja, como ella. El profundo corte había sido provocado por la magia, su magia, no por el cuchillo o por ella. Cayó al suelo en cosa de segundos, se desangro masivamente y murió. La vida Meta Salmhofer había terminado.

* * *

Meta siempre había estado sola y, como un experimento, no tenía padres. Había pasado toda su vida sobreviviendo por su cuenta, bueno, no toda. Hasta los siete años la habían tenido encerrada en el Instituto Real de Levianta, en busca de brujas artificiales. Sin embargo, había logrado escapar.

Aprendió a ganarse la vida, a robar para comer, a viajar por todas partes, a vivir donde pudiera y fuera seguro, realmente adquirió bastantes conocimientos sobre la vida. Luego descubrió que podía hacer algunos trabajos en diferentes lugares de Levianta y conseguir dinero, hospedaje, ropa, comida y/o algunos lujos. Al poco tiempo ahorro suficiente dinero para comprar una casa, pequeña pero acogedora, y cosas propias: muebles, vestidos, zapatos, comida y muchas cosas más. Su vida cambiaba, ahora era feliz, tenía amigos, una buena vida y un lugar donde caer muerta. Y entonces lo conoció.

Tenía 20 años, recién cumplidos. Caminaba rumbo a su casa, de regreso de comprar comida, cuando una zanahoria cayó de su canasta y esa fue su perdición.

Si hubiera salido tan solo cinco segundos después de su casa, si no hubiera comprado zanahorias en la tienda, si hubiera acomodado mejor la comida en su canasta, si no hubiera doblado el codo dejando caer la hortaliza, si no se hubiera agachado a recogerla, es probable que no lo hubiera conocido, no habría arruinado su vida.

Pale Noël, el Maestro de la Malicia, era un maldito, un demonio, un completo infeliz, pero Meta había caído rendida por él. Lo amaba con todo su maldito ser. No se daba cuenta de todo lo malo que él hacía, la maldad que provocaba. Al final se volvió su peón, su horrendo peón, hacía todo lo que él decía, quería y le ordenaba. Pero cuando inició su verdadero infierno fue cuando entró en la organización Apocalipsis y recibió el nombre de "La bruja de Marigold". Pale, el líder, juraba que lo que hacían era por un fin divino y ella, tan frágil y falta de amor, acepto ciegamente sin pensar, sin hacer preguntas, sin cuestionar a nada ni a nadie.

Mataba gente, la hacía sufrir, la torturaba, veía violaciones, robos, vidas hechas añicos y nunca hizo nada. No porque no quisiera, la verdad es que se estaba volviendo loca, pero Pale le decía que todo era por Dios, por su reina y su país y Meta estaba tan pero tan enamorada que decidió callarse y hacerle caso, confiar en él.

La tarde que él le pidió que fuera a comprar veneno, aunque ella no sabía para qué, firmó su sentencia de muerte. Justo cuando entró al cementerio, pues ahí se encontraba el vendedor clandestino, oyó gritos desesperados. Parecía una mujer que la estaban desagarrando vivía así que decidió acercarse, para ver si podía ayudar. No tenía miedo, si era un hombre tratando de matar, violar o secuestrar a una muchacha podría atacarlo y salvarla, pues ella sabía pelear muy, muy bien. Cuando llegó a la escena vio a una chica tirada en suelo jalando de sus cabellos con mucha desesperación.

-Señora, ¿esta bien? –dijo. Pero lo que vio fue tan aterrador que a su corazón se le olvido seguir latiendo.

Había dos criaturas tiradas en el suelo destripadas, mutiladas y, por ende, muertas enfrente de la chica. Meta cayó de rodillas, tomó un cuchillo que había ahí cerca y se le quedó mirando. Esa cosa había acabado con la vida de esas pobres criaturas, no, esa loca mujer que gritaba cosas como "¡mis hijos!" y "¿quién les ha hecho esto?" era la que lo había hecho.

-Señora, ¿qué hizo? –Meta tenía los ojos como platos y la mente de vacaciones, su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar eso, lo que era irónico porque ella ya lo había visto todo en el mundo de lo macabro.

De pronto, alguien la tomó del brazo con el que sujetaba el cuchillo y de un tiró la levantó del suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta que aún tenía el arma homicida sujetada.

-Vas a venir conmigo y pasarás muchos años en prisión –fue lo que le dijo el hombre que la agarraba.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no hice nada – dijo, aunque con un hilo de voz porque de su trance aún no salía.

-Eso dicen todos, has matado a dos bebés, mira a esa mujer, esta enloqueciendo –Meta la miró, queriendo gritar que ella lo había hecho, que esa mujer era la culpable, que ella no tenía nada que ver con el asesinato, pero las palabras no le salieron–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, desgraciada?

-Salmhofer, Meta Salmhofer –sin darse cuenta se había encerrado ella sola en la prisión sin dar guerra.

Después de eso la habían metido a una institución mental para criminales, donde en vez de "ayudarla" con su problema, pues según ellos estaba loca, la trataban peor que a un trapo viejo.

Que su estancia fuera un asco y su vida no tuviera propósito alguno ahora no le dolía, lo que le dolía era que no volvería a ver a Pale. Jamás. Su vida estaba hecha pedazos. Estaba condenada a muerte y, aunque odiara su vida, tenía la esperanza de poder salir de ahí viva y reencontrarse con su amado.

* * *

Eran un día soleado y despejado, ni una sola nube en el cielo, cuando la suerte mala se disfrazó de la buena. Seth Twiright, un doctor del instituto, se acercó a Meta ofreciéndole una posibilidad para que su condena fuera anulada. Ella de inmediato quiso oír más, aunque disimulando su entusiasmo, no quería parecer desesperada. Seth le contó que si aceptaba ser parte de un experimento podría salir en cosa de meses. A ella eso no le gustó, ya había sido un experimento antes y, ahora, ¿tenía que hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por él? Claro que si.

-Te juro, Meta, que saldrás de aquí si haces lo que te digo –le dijo él, mientras acariciaba su cabello–. Dime algo, ¿te tratan bien aquí? Yo diría que no. Si bienes conmigo eso cambiará. ¿Quieres algún postre? Te puedo regalar uno, como muestra de mi amistad.

-No me gusta los regalos que son comida, es como regalar tu afecto y que esa persona se lo coma y luego lo defeque, da asco.

-Meta, escu… Meta voltéate y mírame –le ordenó Seth. Ella había estado de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana de su habitación durante todo el tiempo de la conversación. Aún no le veía la cara.

-¿Para qué? –dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Por favor –suplicó. Eso la hizo conmoverse porque hace muchos años que…No. Más bien, jamás había oído que alguien le pidiera algo por favor. Meta dio media vuelta y, literalmente, se le olvidó como respirar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo con un tanto de esperanza. La cara de ese hombre, Seth, era la de Pale. Más bien, era él. Su estatura, cuerpo, cabello, ojos, nariz, manos...bueno sus manos no eran las mismas, las de Pale estaban siempre cortadas y sangrando, las de este hombre estaban relucientes e impecables.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –giró su cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiera alguien atrás de él–. Meta, ¿estás bien?

Entonces supo que no era él. Pale jamás le había preguntado por su estado o bienestar. Aunque para Meta eso significaba que él la consideraba fuerte y que no había necesidad de corroborar su salud la verdad era que a Pale no le importaba su vida.

-Si. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

* * *

No hubo dolor ni gritos ni nada por el estilo. Meta había logrado quedar embarazada de Levia y Behemo y, al poco tiempo, por medio de experimentos Seth los había pasado a una incubadora artificial. Ahora ella ya no tenía nada que hacer en la prisión para enfermos mentales, ya era libre. Pero no se había querido ir. Ya no le importaba Pale, él había quedado en el pasado, ahora solo tenía cabeza para sus dos bebés.

-¿Tienen que estar aquí? –le dijo Meta a Seth. Ella había estado abrazando a la incubadora, intentando pensar que lo que abrazaba era a sus hijos, llorando porque pronto los dejaría de ver, para siempre.

-Meta, si. Ahora eres libre, puedes irte.

-¡No quiero! Quiero a mis bebés –gritó. Seth intentó tomarla de los brazos, para sacarla del hospital pero ella lo golpeó. No, no con el puño, sino con su magia. Lo dejó inconsciente y entonces ella abrió la incubadora, temerosa pues a los bebés les quedaban aún dos meses para "nacer correctamente", los tomó y los sacó.

Logró poner un poderoso hechizo sobre ella y los niños, por lo tanto nadie la vio cuando salió corriendo del Instituto Real de Levianta con los pequeños y huyó al Elphegort.

* * *

Por un año logró esconder a sus dos hijos y comenzar a vivir en una pequeña casa en el bosque, cerca de un pueblo. De nuevo, todo iba bien, trabajaba y recolectaba comida del lugar, así que se podía ahorrar el dinero de los alimentos y comprar cosas para Hänsel y Gretel, los nombres que les había dado a sus bebés.

Pero la felicidad no le duró nada. Una noche, cuando se dispuso a recolectar fruta en el bosque, dejó a sus hijos bajo un árbol, solo iban a ser seis segundos, no mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para que una mujer los viera, tomara su canasta y saliera corriendo con ellos.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo(: Nuevo capítulo, perdón que este fuera tan rápido pero quería contar la historia de Meta sin extenderme mucho. Ahora, quiero aclararles ciertas cosas: Vocaloid ni la saga ni ningunos de los personajes que he usado son míos, todo es de sus respectivos dueños. Si, he modificado mucho la historia, bueno no mucho, el capítulo tres, la trama, va después de el capítulo cuatro en la historia original, aquí los puse al revés. Milki Eights se casa con Pale Noël después de lo sucedido con Meta y, aunque aquí no lo puse, vamos a decir que pasó antes xD. Chirrizz-su y C. L. AyA: me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia, sus reviews me conmueven (':. Riliane: Hahaha vi tu review hoy, no te preocupes, ya tenía pensado poner la vida Meta y pondré luego la de Elluka. Pondré todo, eso es seguro._

_Por ahora me voy(: adiós a todos, nos vemos luego._


	7. De locura y magia

**7**

**De locura y magia**

* * *

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella era una oráculo, una profeta, la reina, para muchos una diosa, era poderosa y, durante tanto tiempo, ¿no se había dado cuenta? Quizá si lo había hecho, pero había estado tan desesperada que su cabeza no había logrado ordenar jerárquicamente las ideas.

Para alguien como Maria Moonlit no se le debería haber hecho difícil percatarse que solo las mujeres con magia eran las que podían concebir a Levia y Behemo. Ahora entendía lo que había visto en Elluka Clockworker y porque Milki Eights y Li Lee habían quedado como semifinalista en el proyecto y, sobre todo, porque la estúpida e inmadura de Irina Clockworker casi se había logrado quedar con el trono, había estado a nada de ser "Ma". Eran brujas. Algunas no poderosas, pero lo eran y eso era suficiente. También entendía porque Eve Zvezda y Meta Salmhofer si habían logrado concebir a los gemelos, lastima que una se había vuelto loca y asesinado a sus hijos y la otra había preferido huir antes que dejarlos en manos de científicos.

Ahora que tenía esta revelación las cosas estarían bien, ¿no? Solo buscaría mujeres con magia y todo saldría a la perfección, ¿verdad? Que Adam se hubiera largado con su ahora esposa no era impedimento, tenía a Seth y él servía, ¿no es así? Más valiera que si fuera así, Maria sentía que en cualquier instante su cerebro colapsaría y terminaría como la esposa de su hijo, por suerte ella estaba encadenada y, aunque quisiera, no le haría daño a nadie ni nada, ni a si misma.

Durante los meses siguientes varias mujeres con magia entraron en el proyecto pero ninguna lo logró, ya fuera por una u otra cosa.

Después del fracaso de Irina, Eve y Meta, una joven mujer había quedado en el cuarto proyecto, sin embargo no se concluyó. Ella había muerto, su cuerpo era demasiado frágil. Y no, no había fallecido por aborto como las otras tantas candidatas anteriores, ésta no logró ni aguantar el embarazo.

Cuando se abrió el quinto proyecto una quinta candidata había sido elegida pero ésta tampoco funcionó. Después de que las Semillas de Dios fueran "metidas" en ella por Seth Twiright había muerto misteriosamente. Al menos había sido un misterio para casi todos, menos para Maria, ella sabia que había sido la organización "Apocalipsis" pero decidió dejarlo así, de todos modos la muchacha no era prometedora, su magia era muy débil.

Se abrió un sexto proyecto y, con él, una sexta esperanza. La nueva joven candidata si que era poderosa y logró quedar en cinta pero cuando llegó el momento de dar a luz el mundo de la reina se volvió a venir abajo. Solo alcanzó a concebir a un solo niño. Eso no servía, se necesitaban dos.

Luego se abrió el séptimo proyecto Ma y una nueva candidata se eligió. Aunque esta era prometedora, poderosa y había logrado quedar embarazada, todo fue un fracaso. Tenía cinco meses de gestación cuando su esposo la secuestró. Se la llevó lejos y luego la mató. Cuando encontraron su cadáver en el pueblo de Nemu se supo que los bebés no estaban en el vientre, así que nadie logró saber si ellos estaban vivos o muertos.

Maria se maldijo cada día que pudo después de eso. Si tan solo en sus malditas visionas hubiera visto que las mujeres sin magia simplemente no podían ser las madres de los dragones, que no eran una opción, quizá en esos momentos una nueva reina estaría gobernando el Mágico Reino de Levianta y todas las aflicciones del pueblo estarían disipadas. ¿Cómo no? Ahora tendrían a sus salvadores, a sus dragones, a sus dioses. Pero la realidad no era esa. La realidad era que todo era un fracaso, ninguna mujer había logrado resultados positivos. Bueno, si, si había mujeres que habían concebido a los gemelos divinos pero por alguna razón sin sentido estos morían por razones ajenas. La única que mantuvo vivos a los niños fue Meta Salmhofer, pero ésta había huido lejos. Nadie, ni siquiera Maria, sabía donde estaba.

Entonces fue como si un foco se le prendiera a la reina. ¿Y si ese era el motivo por el cuál los niños de las cuatro candidatas posteriores a Meta no habían salido bien? ¿Y si los niños de la bruja Salmhofer estaban vivos? Quizá era que Levia y Behemo ya habían reencarnado, por lo tanto sus almas estaban en los cuerpos de los gemelos de esa bruja. No había forma de que alguna candidata concibiera a los dragones porque ellos ya habían sido concebidos.

Maria quiso romper las cadenas que la sostenían y salir corriendo en busca de Meta, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Se escuchó un estallido, muy grande, y, antes de que la reina o su palacio pudieran preguntar sobre el ruido, todo se calcinó. El Mágico Reino de Levianta había desaparecido.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo(: Nuevo cap. Estuvo más corto que los otros pero necesitaba ponerlo y tampoco es que tuviera que ser largo. Ahora, como siempre, mis aclaraciones: creo que lo dije en el capítulo anterior pero lo volveré a decir. Irina y Elluka Clockworker, Milki Eights y Li Lee forman parte del séptimo proyecto Ma, por lo tanto los números se recorren, o sea: la chica que muere durante el embarazo es la tercera candidata, la que muere por la organización es la cuarta, la que solo logra dar a luz un niño es la quinta y la que fue asesinada por su esposo es la sexta. Al menos así es en la historia original, aquí es como yo ya lo expliqué en la historia. Si lo puse así no fue mi decisión, de hecho me hubiera gustado ponerlo correctamente pero de todo esto me enteré, se los juro, justamente después de haber terminado el capítulo tres "Vencedora y perdedora divina" y no iba a borrarlo xD así que mejor lo adapté. Recuerden, casi todo lo que he escrito es como esta en la historia original, pero hay cosas que si cambie y es que o por que yo quería, como las 189 candidatas, o porque fue necesario, como que Abel aquí sea niña ya que Levia es mujer, o porque no me di cuenta que no era como yo lo escribí, como lo de las cuatro últimas candidatas y que lo de Elluka, Irina, Milki y Li iba después de lo de Eve y eso porque Akuno-P alucina en colores muy feo y a se confunde hasta el solo._

_Haruka Hagaren: bueno, aunque en la canción eso no paso, ya que él era un científico y lo realiza por inseminación artificial, aquí trate de poner que él lo hace porque ama a su madre, aunque lo hayan separado de ella. Yo no maté a Elluka así:'( Akuno lo hizo, Irina al final la apuñala, eso si para que veas no lo inventé yoxD. En el siguiente capítulo te enteras como logró Elluka hacer explotar todo Levianta, eso tampoco lo inventé yo, aparece en la canciónc: Muchas gracias por felicitarme, créeme, al principio pensé que no podría ni con el primer capítulo pero al final, investigando mucho, le agarré la onda. Aunque a veces me confundo no es tan difícil, gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste.(:_

_Me voy, mis niños (?) Hasta luego._


	8. La bruja del Reloj

**8**

**La bruja del Reloj**

* * *

-¿Y como por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque yo te he ayudado a ti, Elluka –respondió Él.

-¿Así? Pensé que los favores se hacen sin pensar en la recompensa –le recriminó ella.

-Así es, querida mía. Pero en este caso, tendré que dejar de lado la moralidad y los valores y pedirte que me regreses los favores. Te lo pido –Eldoh sabía que si hacía buen uso de sus palabras la iba a convencer.

-No quiero hacerlo –fue todo lo que ella dijo.

-Y tampoco debes, pero si necesitas que.

-¿Perdón? –Elluka siempre había odiada lo mucho que ese espíritu la confundía.

-A menudo pensamos en lo que queremos y debemos hacer, debatiendo cuál es la mejor opción, pero, mi querida amiga, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que necesitas hacer? –al ver la expresión de su amiga supo que ya había dado en el blanco.

-Muy bien, Eldoh, ¿por dónde empiezo? –dijo resignada, ese maldito siempre la convencía.

-Asmodean del Imperio de Beelzenia.

* * *

Kiril Clockworker siempre había sido hábil con las manos. Era un fabuloso artesano y todo el mundo compraba lo que él creaba. Su vida no era precisamente difícil, tenía suficiente dinero con el que mantenía a su hermana y a él mismo y todavía podía darse algunos lujos. Justo cuando pensó que su vida no podía ser más feliz, la conoció.

Elluka Chirclatia entró a su tienda, a comprar artesanías, y él quedó babeando por ella. Fue obvio que la mujer también por él, casi rompió una ventana por verlo. Al principio, ni se podían dirigir la palabra correctamente, estaban más que nerviosos, pero fue cuando él se armó de valor que la invitó a salir y todo cambió. Se llevaban de maravilla, tenían mucha confianza entre sí. Todo mejoro cuando ella y su pequeña hermana se volvieron grandes amigas, las mejores.

En cuestión de nada se volvieron pareja y al poco tiempo se comprometieron. Pronto estarían juntos, para siempre, ella sería Elluka Clockworker y, quien sabe, quizá habría pequeños niños y niñas Clockworker ahora corriendo por la casa, pequeñas brujas o brujos, como su madre. En cuestión de meses se casaron, comenzaban a planear su vida juntos y con sus futuros hijos. Nada podía salir mal. Claro, nada hubiera salido mal de no ser por la noticia del palacio. Elluka era reclutada para la iniciación de un proyecto llamado Ma.

* * *

Elluka Chirclatia siempre había sido feliz. Un padre que la quería y una madre que la ayudaba a moldear sus poderes. Creció hasta ser una poderosa hechicera, al tal grado que fue aceptada en el templo de "Levia-Behemo". Ella pudo haberse quedado ahí pero su pésima conducta y rebeldía se lo impidieron. Tuvieron que correrla, aunque ella ni se opuso, a decir verdad odiaba el lugar.

Poco tiempo después, mientras se disponía a comprar artesanías, conoció a Kiril Clockworker. Era tan atractivo y tenía unos ojos tan preciosos que Elluka quedo flechada por él al instante. Ese mismo día el se animó a hablar con ella y comenzaron a salir en seguida. Pronto la relación creció y en cuestión de nada se comprometieron.

A los pocos meses se celebró la boda y entonces comenzaron a vivir juntos, con Irina, la hermana de Kiril, claro. Todo era perfecto, al menos así lo sentía Elluka. Desde la comida que comían hasta la ropa que usaban al dormir. Todo, todo, era hermoso, un sueño. La felicidad inundaba la casa y a sus habitantes. Entonces Irina se enteró que, por orden real, tenía que ir al palacio. Como Elluka estaba casada se podía quedar en casa, con Kiril. Pero entonces unos soldados irrumpieron en su hogar una tarde alegando que Elluka tenía que ir al palacio, con las demás chicas. Aunque ella grito a todo pulmón que ella estaba casa y por lo tanto no tenía que ir, ellos solo dijeron con una voz sin emoción "la reina lo dice". La tomaron por los codos y se la llevaron. No dejaron que tomara ni la caja de música que Kiril había hecho para ella, como regalo.

La metieron en el palacio, con un sinfín de chicas más. Le explicaron porque estaba ahí, y durante todo el tiempo ella ni se movió. Luego la llevaron a una habitación donde la bañaron y arreglaron. Le pusieron un ajustado y revelador vestido y la condujeron a una habitación con el hijo de la reina, Adam Moonlit. No necesitaba preguntar el porque de su estadía ahí. Ya lo sabía. Se quedo quieta y obedeció a todas las órdenes de él. Era mejor hacer caso y luego salir de ahí a que la mataran por rebeldía.

Con el paso de los días encerrada en el palacio se dio cuenta que muchas mujeres se iban, pues no servían, y otras tantas morían. Ella había quedado embarazada bastantes veces y, aunque los fetos morían antes de dar a luz, jamás la dejaron salir. Al final quedó con semifinalista con su cuñada y otras dos chicas. Se había resignado a no salir nunca de ahí. Era probable que muriera antes de eso o la mataran o, en el peor de los escenarios, quedará embarazada y diera a luz.

Había logrado hablar con Kiril y él le había dado todo su apoyo en convertirse en la nueva reina, sin embargo ella no quería eso. Quería regresar con su esposo y vivir la vida que tanto anhelaban los dos.

Hacía el final del proyecto, cuando todas sus esperanza de salir con vida o libre del palacio se habían vuelto cenizas, Irina entró llorando y gritando como loca la muerte de Milki y Li al cuarto que compartían. Elluka la abrazó, luchando por calmarla y jurándole que ella la protegería de todo. Fue entonces cuando sintió el puñal en sus entrañas, el puñal que le estaba arrebatando la vida, y se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Irina. La vio fijamente mientras moría, vio su cara de alivio y júbilo y de pena y locura. Ahora que sabía la verdad su vida terminaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el dolor del puñal y por el cansancio del desangramiento, se dejó vencer y envolver por la muerte, que sin duda alguna ahora era su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Cuando Kiril se enteró de la muerte de Elluka, por medio de una carta proveniente del palacio, perdió la cabeza. Elluka era su vida, la amaba, ella era suya, su esposa. Ahora estaba muerta, jamás la volvería a ver. Luego se enteró que Irina, su hermana, era la candidata a ser la reina, la última candidata, pero la verdad es que eso le importaba tan pero tan poco que incluso lo ignoró. Aún cuando supo que Irina había muerto su mente no le prestó atención, ya ni sabía que tenía hermana.

Pasaron varios meses, algunos años y la pena de Kiril crecía cada día más. Una tarde, en medio de la cumbre de su locura, tomo la caja de música que le había regalado a su hermana una vez, la vio por horas y, al final, la tiró al suelo y la aplastó con el pie. Entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía el cuarto de Elluka y tomó la caja de música que le había regalado a ella. Estaba a punto de destrozarla también cuando sin querer se abrió.

Primero oyó la tan familiar melodía de la caja, él mismo la había compuesto. Pero enseguida oyó palabras y luego una voz, pero no cualquier voz: era la de Elluka. Al principio no entendía lo que decía pero cuando despejó su mente de todo y se tranquilizó oyó las palabras. "Kiril, ayúdame". "Te necesito". "Mi amor, ayuda". Cuando prestó bien atención, las palabras sueltas se convirtieron en instrucciones. En cuanto acabó de oír todo, tomó una mochila, le metió un poco de provisiones y salió corriendo de su casa.

* * *

Encontró el cadáver cerca del cementerio del palacio. Por el tiempo que Elluka llevaba muerta su cuerpo debería de haber estado en mera descomposición, a la intemperie, pero la verdad es que estaba en perfecto estado. Quizá no olía como Elluka solía oler, pero estaba entero y en buen estado. Kiril lo tomó y salió corriendo rumbo al templo de Levia-Behemo, puso a su esposa en el mero centro del templo, como la voz de la caja le había ordenado, cerró los ojos y rezó. No los abrió, la verdad es que jamás los volvió a abrir. Antes de que terminara su rezo un estallido brotó desde el fondo de Elluka, finalizando su resurrección, calcinando cada parte, rincón y habitante del Mágico Reino de Levianta.

* * *

_¡Hola! Sé que me he tardado mucho en este capítulo y que no es el mejor pero la semana pasada me enferme horrible, falte al cole y me tuve que poner al corriente y eso ocupó casi todo mi tiempo. Pero hoy me dieron la noticia de que entré a un increíble Bachillerato y me emocioné así que escribí este capítulo. Lamento que no sea tan bueno pero no me gusta narrar historias de vida (porque los detalles no tienen lugar o si no me llevaría unas 5,000 palabras) y yo amo los detalles. Sin embargo, tenía que poner la vida de Elluka y no me quería llevar más de un capítulo. Aclaraciones: Elluka jamás se casa con Kiril en la historia original, ella simplemente empieza a usar su apellido pero aquí puse que si se casan(: El título "La bruja del Reloj" lo inventé yo, lo hice en alusión de su apellido y porque digamos que Elluka tenía contada las horas de cada etapa de su vida, contando por un reloj, a parte recordemos que ella busca los Pecados Capitales como si fuera por tiempo. Es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima._


	9. Hänsel y Gretel

**9**

**Hänsel y Gretel**

* * *

Adam se moría de miedo. No, no de miedo hacía Eve o a la miseria en la que vivían, se tenía miedo a si mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera a hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer? Biológicos o no, eran sus hijos.

-Eve, escucha, quizá esto no esta bien… –le dijo Adam a su esposa, caminando junto a ella.

Estaban en el bosque de Eldoh, dirigiéndose a su… ¿Salvación? Quizá para ellos si, pero para los dos niños que caminaban justo detrás de ellos era obvio que no. Estaban a nada de abandonarlos. La verdad es que no había sido su decisión, bueno, si lo había sido pero habían estado obligados a tal cosa. El país vecino, y su antiguo hogar, había caído en un gran desastre: La catástrofe de Levianta. Sin razón o causa una gran llamarada hizo explotar el país entero, nadie sobrevivió. Las consecuencias llegaron tan lejos que todos los países vecinos cayeron en un vacío sinfín. Hambrunas, sequías, pobreza, muertes, todo estaba perdido.

Quizá Eve y Adam vivían en un lugar apartado y subsistían de ellos mismos, pero la catástrofe les había llegado. Las flores ya no crecían, los árboles ya no les daban frutos, muchos de éstos mismos incluso se cayeron. Ya no había comida para alimentar a los niños ni mucho menos a ellos mimos. Así que, en medio de la desesperación, decidieron que lo mejor era abandonarlos. Al fin y al cabo, no eran suyos, al menos eso había dicho Eve aunque Adam no estaba tan seguro, los quería.

-Eve yo…

-Silencio, nos van a oír –y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Adam se calló, quizá, quizá… En ese momento la mujer que estaba a su lado no era Eve, si no la "mala".

Pasaron unas horas hasta que su esposa se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y miró a sus hijos.

-Niños, llegamos, volveremos en un rato, no se muevan de aquí –dicho esto, se abrió camino entre los dos rubios y se fue.

Adam se quedó tieso mirando a ambos chicos. Escrutó los ojos de Hänsel, tan pacíficos, tan amorosos, tan tranquilos, tan compresibles, sin dudas o cuestiones. Entonces escrutó los de Gretel. Tan crueles, temerosos, peligrosos, llenos de furia, llenos de odio, con una interrogativa que claramente decía "¿creen que se desharán de mi así?". Era claro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Eve. Sin poder resistir más, salió corriendo justo detrás de su esposa.

-Oye, Gret –dijo Hänsel refiriéndose a su hermana por su nombre de cariño–. ¿Por qué crees que nos dejaron aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú por qué crees? –preguntó Gretel de brazos cruzados.

-Pues… No sé, ¿un juego?

-O sea que… Nos traen a una parte recóndita de este bosque, nos dejan solos diciendo que luego volverán, no nos dicen el por qué de nuestra estadía aquí, ¿y tú crees que vamos a jugar? Hänsel Moonlit, ¿qué tienes en el cerebro?

-Yo… Pues no sé. ¿Alguna idea?

-¡Si! Y una muy buena, qué tal… ¡Oh, si! ¡Nos acaban de abandonar! ¿Qué te parece, Hans? –gritó haciendo énfasis en el apodo de su hermano. Gretel estaba a punto de asentarle un golpe en la cara.

-¿Abandonar? –Hänsel se rió–. ¿Pero qué dices? Son mamá y papá.

-No, son la loca de mamá y el inútil de papá. No hay comida, baboso, no hay nada, no tienen dinero para darles de comer a dos mocosos.

-Eso no es excusa, no lo harían –la sonrisa de Hänsel comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Si, si lo harían. Mejor vete dando cuenta. Ahora, hay qué pensar en que hacer.

-Nada, hay que esperar a mamá y pa…

-¡No seas bobo! No vendrán. Tengo un mejor y más inteligente plan. Vamos a buscar el camino de vuelta.

* * *

-No lo sé, Gret, quizá si vuelven y… ¿si no nos encuentran?

-No, no van a regresar, ya sigamos –dijo levantando la botella de cristal para iluminarse el camino.

Durante su caminata de regreso, o el intento del regreso, habían encontrado una botella de cristal que, según Gretel recordaba, era con la que los alimentaba su "madre" de bebés. Tenía grabado sus nombres en la tapa de oro, así que era de lo más reconocible.

Llevaban horas caminando y la pequeña botella les había caído como agua en el desierto. Gretel la levantó, la destapó, más que nada por instinto, y, como por arte de magia, la luz de la luna comenzó a descender y alinearse con el frasquito. Al poco tiempo, la botella estaba brillante y reluciente, llenada por la luz del satélite. La chica la levantó y, entonces, la luz les indicó el camino, al menos eso esperaba. Comenzaron a seguir el sendero que la luz les sugería, era todo lo que tenían.

Después de un largo, largo rato, la divisaron a unos pocos metros: una casa pequeña y modesta, parecía ser suya pero esta tenía un aura de magia y esplendor. No, no era su hogar.

-Gretel, ¿ya viste?

-Claro que si, no recuerdo haberlo visto jamás –estuvo tentada a preguntarle a su hermano qué hacer, pero ella era Gretel Moonlit, ella debía saber qué hacer y tomar el liderazgo en el asunto.

-Ni yo, ¿qué hacemos? –Gretel apretó las manos contra su cuerpo, no quería ser la que decidiera, al menos no en ese momento. Se moría de miedo, la magia que emanaba de esa casa la tenia paralizada.

A punto de decir que no sabía, se mordió el labio. Claro que sabía, ¿verdad? Ella debía, tenía que saber…

-Vamos a entrar, esa bruja nos traerá problemas.

-¿Problemas? –¿qué problemas les podría traer? Ni siquiera sabía esa bruja que se encontraban a fuera de su casa.

-Si, vamos, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos –a Hänsel no le dio tiempo de detenerla, ella salió corriendo rumbo a la choza.

Y él tras ella.

De una patada Gretel abrió la puerta y entró corriendo al interior de la casa. Hänsel entró tras ella, completamente apanicado.

-Pero qué…

Había dos personas dentro, la bruja y su ayudante. Ambos se quedaron helados ante la "visita" de ambos gemelos, sin poder mediar palabra.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –gritó temblorosa la bruja.

-¡No van a robarnos el bosque! –gritó Gretel. Hänsel simplemente no entendía nada.

Tomó un cuchillo que estaba encima de la mesa y se lo lanzó a su hermano, el cual lo atrapó sin vacilar.

-Sabes que hacer –le dijo. Quizá _él _no lo sabía, pero su mente sin duda si.

Gretel tomó a la bruja de un brazo, asombrada por su novedosa fuerza. La condujo a regañadientes a la cocina mientras gritaba a todo pulmón. El ayudante intentó ir por ella, pero Hänsel lo atrapó de un pie haciéndolo caer. Se posó encima de él, mirándolo con furia. De un limpió y justo tajo, le cortó la garganta sin titubear, luego se quedó sentado encima de él, esperando el resultado.

Gretel, por su parte, se las ingenió para abrir el horno, prender la leña y aventar a la bruja dentro de él. Puso una barrera de acero para que ésta no pudiera salir y esperó, a que muriera calcinada.

Hänsel se reunió con su hermana en la cocina, atraído por el griterío de la bruja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, la brujita ya se fue –dijo Gretel entre sonrisas.

Entonces, una niebla verdosa llenó el lugar y un rayo de luz salió del horno. De pronto, siete auroras salieron como persiguiendo al rayo. Eran algo transparentes y se suspendían por encima de las cabezas de los gemelos. También eran de distintos colores: había una morada, una rosa, una azul, una verde, una amarilla, una roja y una aguamarina. Por un corto rato las auroras bailaron sin mucho movimiento, para luego quedarse completamente quietas. Entonces comenzaron a dispersarse y a crecer, hasta que salieron volando por la ventada.

Los gemelos no lo vieron, pero cada aurora tomó una forma propia: la morada se volvió una bella y seductora flor, la roja una pequeña pero necesaria semilla por debajo del pasto, la amarilla una pequeña pero brillosa piedra, la rosa una fuente que descendía desde una alta montaña, la aguamarina en el silencioso y vago viento, la azul en la fría y húmeda tierra y la verde en el bosque entero.

Hänsel y Gretel se quedaron perplejos e inmóviles. La chica decidió romper con esa tensión y se sentó en una silla, tomó un frasco de veneno, llenó dos vasos de agua, introdujo una cucharada de veneno en cada uno y le pasó un vaso a su hermano.

-¿Qué haces, Gret? –le preguntó temeroso Hänsel.

No te preocupes, pronto estaremos con mamá y papá, pronto.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir D: lo juro. Esto va de rápido porque me tengo que ir. Espero les haya gustado y déjenme un review diciendo qué les pareció y les recuerdo que escribí un One Shot llamado "Once Letras" (si les gusta, quizá haga otro fic siguiendo el One Shot, pero no olvidaré este, lo prometo). Gracias a todos los que me leen, me voy(: hasta la próxima y, por cierto, el otro capítulo es el último de la "precuela" y ya comienzo bien con los pecados capitales, chau._


	10. Entrega y envío

**10**

**Entrega y envío**

* * *

-¡Por favor! ¡No! –gritó Irina a todo pulmón–. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡No es mi culpa!

-Silencio –fue la única palabra de uno de los guardias que la arrastraban a la mesa de "trabajo".

-Por favor, yo no tuve la culpe… Quizá fue decisión de Dios, yo…

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Dios! Tú eres la menos indicada para decir que decide o no nuestro creador –la voz sonaba con mucha furia y tristeza.

-¡Reina Maria, por favor! ¡Se lo imploro, no fue mi culpa! –dijo Irina entre llanto.

-¿No? ¿No? ¡Si lo fue! Tú no eras la maldita elegida y mataste a mis otras candidatas, ¿te das cuenta que hiciste? No, porque eres una imbécil. Solo pensaste en tu codicia y egoísmo, has arruinado mi salvación –hizo una pausa larga y siniestra–. Y también la tuya.

Los guardias la aventaron a la mesa y la ataron, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Un hombre alto y fornido puso sobre una mesa más pequeña a lado de la de trabajo varios instrumentos de cortar: cuchillos, hachas, pinzas y todo tipo de cosas para desmembrar animales.

-¿Qué harán? ¡Suéltenme! –Irina luchó porque su voz se oyera fuerte y firme pero solo logró que las palabras salieran entre cortadas por el llanto.

-Empiecen –dicho ésto, la mutilación empezó.

* * *

El sonido del agua goteando ahora era interesante. Claro, era probable que de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que se pudiera oír se volvería interesante. Hasta la más pequeña porque cuando uno no tiene piernas con las cuales caminar, manos para agarrar, ojos para ver, boca para hablar ni una buena nariz con la cual respirar los oídos se vuelven el único medio para poder corroborar que aún sigues en el mundo, que aún hay gente que te rodea. Y eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Irina.

Su vida se había terminado, ahora solo era un pequeño pedazo de carne que ni comer por si solo podía. Ni siquiera se podía dar el lujo de llorar, ya no tenía ojos para eso. Pero lo que realmente le daba pena era no poder suicidarse. La habían dejado desangrarse hasta morir en el cuarto de "trabajo" pero ella juraba que antes de morir por la perdida de sangre moriría del dolor y era de eso de lo que precisamente se quería librar. Lastima que no podía quitarse la vida sin ayuda, sus manos estaban justo debajo de la mesa.

-Te juro que te veo y me pregunto si te estas divirtiendo –dijo una voz masculina llena de diversión y burla–. Sé quien eres, Irina Clockworker, pero sé que tú ignoras quién soy yo. Me presento, soy Seth Twiright.

A Irina le hubiera encantado responder pero era claro que no podía, sin embargo Seth disfrutaba verla tratar y tratar sufriendo.

-Te tengo un trato, guapa –dijo burlándose de ella de nuevo–. ¿Quieres un cuerpo nuevo? ¿Quieres que te reconstruya? Puedo hacerlo, pero no será gratis, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas? –realmente le encantaba verla inmóvil porque sabía que por dentro se moría por decir que si o que no–. Oh, mi cielo, sabía que aceptarías.

El hombre puso un gato rojo de peluche sobre la mesa y comenzó con el ritual. Después de algunas palabras mágicas una aurora negra, roja y putrefacta salió del cuerpo de Irina y se zambulló en el peluche.

-Te tendré aquí un tiempo, voy a cuidarte pero el día que te necesite harás lo que te diga, ¿objeciones? No lo creo.

Entonces Seth se fue junto con el gato de peluche, dejando atrás el cuerpo inservible de Irina, haciéndoles creer a todos que estaba muerta.

* * *

-Vamos, vamos, no tengo tu tiempo, despierta –farfulló desesperado Seth.

Tiempo después de la Gran Catástrofe de Levianta, de la cual por milagro había logra escapar, y un llamado del peligro, había pasado el alma de Irina del peluche a un cuerpo idéntico al original, cosa que le había llevado varias horas.

-¿Qué? –el leve sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse y casi tirar una lámpara.

-¿Irina? –dijo acercándose al cuerpo, temeroso.

-¿Seth? –cuando Irina cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba, con quién y recordó por todo lo que había pasado salió disparada de la mesa hacía Seth, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso–. Tú, maldito hijo de puta.

-Calmada, Clockworker, teníamos un trato –le gritó él tratando de zafarse de ella.

-¡Ni siquiera podía decir que sí! ¡No me podía mover! Pero por suerte ahora si, porque te voy a hacer papilla.

-Inténtalo y te regreso al peluche.

-Soy una bruja, idio…

-No aquí. No en este cuerpo. Al menos no una poderosa –la sonrisa de Seth le estaba hirviendo la sangre.

-¿Qué me hiciste? –se levantó de un salto y comenzó a tocar su nuevo cuerpo, como quien tiene encima retazos de piel ensangrentada de animal.

-Te devolví a la vida, porque como estabas no era vida, solo que te cobré una parte –le respondió alzándose del suelo.

-¡Me quitaste la magia!

-Algo así. Pero no la vas a necesitar para lo que tengo para ti.

-¿Y como por qué haría lo que me pidas? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque ahora eres débil, no tienes suficiente magia y, aparte, sé que te gustará.

-¿Así? Y me gustara como ¿por qué?

-Porque sé que te quieres vengar de Elluka. Sabes que sigue viva y sabes que la odias.

A Irina se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¿Conoces a Eldoh? No me respondas. Yo si. He hablado con él en los últimos días y se le salió decirme que el peor temor de nuestra reinita se volvió realidad. El Pecado se desató, más bien, los Pecados.

-¿Pecados? –preguntó perpleja.

-Son siete y no uno. Eldoh mandó a alguien a recolectarlos para dejar, según él, puro el mundo. ¿Te digo a quién mandó o adivinas, guapa? –dijo burlándose de la chica en un intento de hacerla enojar.

-Elluka –susurró ignorando el intento de burla.

-Alguien se llevó el premio mayor.

-¿Quieres que la atrape o la mate? –preguntó Irina emocionada por ver morir lentamente a su cuñada.

-No. Quiero que guíes a los pecados. Llévaselos a alguien que tenga el suficiente poder de hacer mucho, mucho daño. Sé por donde se esparcieron, cosa que, no sé porque mierdas, Eldoh no sabe.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó más interesada.

-Están el Elphegort, en el mismo bosque de Eldoh. Con la poca magia que te di podrás encontrarlos. Luego, quiero que los esparzas.

-¿Para qué?

-Eso no te importa, solo has lo que te digo, tienes una deuda conmigo.

-Créeme que no lo haré por ti, lo haré para arruinarle un poco más la vida a Elluka y la diversión.

-Toma lo que necesites y lárgate, ahora.

* * *

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿para que sirvo? –dijo de mala gana Elluka sentándose en el piso.

-Querida, necesito un favor –respondió Eldoh.

-¿Y?

-De parte tuya.

-¿Para?

-Elluka, los intentos de Maria por detener el Pecado le salieron mal. No solo se desató uno, se desataron siete.

Eso a Elluka si la dejó perpleja.

-¿Perdón?

-Como lo has oído. Tenemos que encontrarlos, detenerlos, no podemos dejar que se esparzan. Tú me tienes que ayudar.

-¡Mira tú! –dijo entre risas.

-No bromeo, es enserio, tenemos que recolectarlos.

-¿Y por qué te tienes que hacer cargo de esto?

-Porque los pecados se desataron aquí, en mi bosque.

* * *

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo C: Aclaraciones (como siempre): El resto de la conversación entre Elluka y Eldoh esta en el principio del capítulo ocho. Irina es mutilada por la explosión que causa Elluka en la historia original, aquí es por castigo de la reina. Jamás entra en un cuerpo humano de nuevo (bueno si, pero más adelante), se queda como gato, aquí puse que entra en un cuerpo parecido al original suyo. Seth no le pide recolectar los pecados, ella lo hace por gusto y diversión, aquí si es así. Haruka Hagaren: no se sabe que pasa con Hänsel y Gretel después de que liberan los siente pecados, pero como no quería que intervinieran más adelante puse que se suicidan, a parte de que en la canción ellos dicen "pronto estaremos con mamá y papá" o algo así y sus dos padres adoptivos y su verdadera madre están muerto xd me voy, espero les haya gustado, bye.


	11. La locura del Duque Venomania

**11**

**La locura del Duque Venomania**

* * *

No le costó encontrarla. La verdad es que era de las cosas más fáciles que había hecho en la vida. Era una katana preciosa, enserio preciosa. Era larga y afilada, fina pero fuerte y, sobre todo, letal. Tal como lo que yacía dentro de ella.

Irina la tomó con sumo cuidado y la guardó en una funda designada solamente para ella. Apretó el puñal y alzó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando la sonrisa más maléfica que alguna vez había esbozado.

No le importaba como había pasado el Demonio de la Espada de una flor en el bosque de Eldoh a una katana de Seth Twiright y ésta de su dueño a Asmodean del Imperio de Beelzenia. Solo le importaba dársela a _él._

* * *

¿Una madre que no te ama? Eso puede doler, eso puede doler mucho. ¿Una madre que se suicida porque no aguanta verte? Eso puede ser como un millón de apuñaladas. ¿Un padre que te tiene en un sótano sin dejar que alguna persona que se acerque a ti? Eso puede ser la gota a nada de derramar el vaso, pero sin llevar a cabo su propósito. Pero para Cherubim lo que lo llevó casi al punto culminante de la locura fue darse cuenta que ellos tenían una buena razón para sus actos.

Porque tener un rostro deforme con una pequeña cara extra en la mejilla es algo que nadie, pero nadie en este mundo desea tener.

Después de la dolorosa muerte de su madre y el encierro por parte de su padre, Cherubim había quedado completamente solo encerrado en el sótano sin la más mínima muestra de atención por parte de nadie. Oyendo todos los días como la gente se refería a él como "El hijo del Demonio" y otro diversos apodos insultantes. Hasta que un día lo conoció.

Era atractivo y muy agradable. Se presentó diciendo que era "Sateriajis Venomania" hijo de Irotto Venomania y su esposa. Así que ¿su padre se había vuelto a casar? ¿Había concebido otro hijo? ¿Por qué? ¿Él no podía ser suficiente? Al principio le importó, pero él era tan maravilloso y al parecer lo quería tanto que olvidó ese hecho y dejo que Sateriajis se acercara a él.

Por las noches huían de la mansión hacía el bosque y jugaban hasta quedar muertos de cansancio. Ahora Cherubim sí que era feliz. Cuando creyó que no se podía ser más dichoso conoció a una hermosa amiga de su hermano. Gumina Glassred. Y entonces, quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Era cálida y adorable, preciosa y sencilla. Nunca se mostró aterrorizada ante su deformidad y eso fue lo que más le enamoró de ella.

Las cosas mejoraron cuando, por petición de su hermano menor, su padre le permitió salir del sótano y trabajar como sirviente de la mansión. Ahora al menos veía a más gente, tenía mejor comida y se podía mover con un poco más de libertad. Jamás terminó de agradecerle a Sateriajis ese gesto.

Gumina comenzó a ser más cercana a él, mostrando, sin darse cuenta, un sentimiento hacía Cherubim, cosa que él tomó que un buen indicio para revelarle lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

Un día, sin advertirlo, ella lo humilló. Quizá no delante de cientos de personas pero Cherubim así lo sintió. Lo despreció, se burló de él, le dijo que alguien como ella jamás, jamás podría estar con alguien como él. Y, de la nada, le soltó que entre Sateriajis y ella había un compromiso inquebrantable: se iban a casar y ese arreglo llevaba vigente desde hacía demasiados años.

Esa, ¡esa! Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No, fue la gota que rebalsó el mar de dolor que tenía en su interior. No fue el despreció de su madre o la indiferencia de su padre, no fueron las caras de asco por parte de los otros sirvientes de la casa o el odio que su hermano menor comenzaba a sentir por él. No fue la soledad. Fue ella y nada más que ella.

¿No lo amaba? Bien. ¿Lo despreciaba? Mejor que bien. ¿Era una maldita mentirosa con una mascara de amabilidad en el rostro? Excelente. ¿Prefería a su hermano? Perfecto. ¿Se casaría con él? Pues vaya que lo iba a disfrutar. En el maldito infierno.

Después de que ella se largara y lo dejara pudrirse en su dolor, Cherubim tomó una decisión. Nadie volvería a llamarlo "El hijo del Demonio", nadie se volvería a burlar de él, nadie volvería a degradarlo. Nadie volvería a despreciarlo. Agarrando una espada que encontró comenzó su masacre y mató a todo ser viviente residente en la mansión. Incluyendo a su hermano, su padre y su madrastra.

Después del múltiple asesinato se dispuso a terminar incluso con su vida, apuntándose con la espada justo en el pecho. Pero su propósito no llegó a culminarse pues antes de que el arma traspasara su pecho terminando definitivamente con su vida se percató que había alguien más en la habitación. Alguien que aún conservaba su vida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿tú eres el responsable de tan maravilloso espectáculo? –le dijo una voz femenina. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a una chica alta y guapa, aunque con unos ojos fríos y peligrosos–. Mi nombre es IR, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-¿Quién eres? –le dijo.

-IR, ya te lo dije. Hoy tenía una cita con el Duque Irotto Venomania pero creo que la cita fue cancelada. Qué desconsiderados al no avisarme.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar con el Duque, ¿que no oyes, mocoso?

-Mi nombre es Cherubim –le dijo por fin bajando la espada.

-Pensé que jamás me lo dirías. ¿Qué diablo pasó? ¿A qué se debe tanta sangre derramada? –le dijo con aires de superioridad–. ¿Acaso no te gusta este lugar?

-No. No me gusta. Lo detesto.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie aquí me ama, porque alguien con esta cosa en el rostro no puede tener felicidad –le gritó entre llanto.

-Ya veo. Pues, en vista de que tu padre a pasado a mejores tierras, te tengo un trato muy, muy beneficiario.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tú no tienes a nadie ni nada y yo necesito entregar algo. Puedo cumplir tu sueño de ser amado si aceptas ese algo. ¿Trato?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo tú planeabas morir, ¿no es así?

IR sacó de su túnica una katana larga y afilada.

-Tira la espada y procede a terminar lo que empezaste pero ahora con esto –alzó el arma y se la tendió–. Firmaras un contrato con un demonio el cuál cumplirá lo que deseas.

-¿Un demonio?

-El Demonio de la Lujuria. Vamos, hazlo, no te arrepentirás jamás –le dijo. Aunque su sonrisa maliciosa no era congruente con sus palabras Cherubim accedió.

Tiró la espada, tomó la katana y, sin vacilar, se atravesó el pecho con ella. Entonces, oyó una voz seductora y embriagante, miró hacía todos lados en busca del dueño de las palabras pero solo se encontró con IR.

-Es la voz del Demonio, te ha aceptado como su contratista. Felicidades, ahora eres el nuevo Sateriajis Venomania –le dijo.

Cherubim o, mejor dicho, Sateriajis se miró en la espada y pudo comprobar que ahora su horrendo rostro había sido remplazado por la hermosa y atractiva cara de su hermano.

-Te puedes quedar con la espada y sus poderes a cambio de que, siempre que lo necesite, podre acudir a tu ayudar.

-Trato.

Entonces IR sonrió de nuevo, dio media vuelta y se alejó moviendo sus estrechas caderas y riendo macabramente. Su primer desafortunado había sido cazado.

* * *

_LOL, tengo tantas cosas que decirles así que, aquí vamos. Perdón por tardarme tanto, enserio mi punto era actualizar como dos veces o más por semana pero es que en este fic tengo que investigar para que todo quede medio coherente. Para los que siguen mi otro fic ("Salvaciones y gritos") sabrán que actualizo más en ese pero es que ahí todo sale de mi cerebro y es más fácil. Enserio trataré de qué aquí actualice al mismo ritmo. Según yo sería un capítulo por pecado pero, como supongo ya habrán visto, serán dos o más. Este aún no acaba pero no lo quería hacer largo. Ahora mis aclaraciones de siempre: Gumina desprecia a Cherubim porque, puesto que ella si sentía algo por él, Sateriajis se da cuenta y se pone celoso y eso incrementa al saber que ella planeaba destruir el compromiso, entonces, como resultado, se propone matar a su hermano y Gumina, para evitar eso, prefiere hacer creer a Cherubim que no lo quiere y así bajarle los celos a Sateriajis e impedir el asesinato (como verán, las cosas la salieron mal xd). IR (o sea Irina), como no sé si recuerden que lo dije en el capítulo anterior, se queda como gato, no cambia de cuerpo sino hasta que llega a Asmodean y posee a Haru Netsuma y luego encuentra la katana y hace un buen de su desmadre xD esto solo en la historia original. Cherubim recibe dicho nombre cuando logra salir del sótano, no antes aunque esto solo es en la historia original porque aquí es desde su nacimiento. Creo que es todo lo que debo aclarar c: gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, de hecho me motivan a seguir *w* comenten que les parece y todo lo que quieran decir xd el otro capítulo será mas pronto, ¡bye!_


End file.
